


Good Kitty

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Fur, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, Human Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Kink Exploration, Lance has a kink, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia, it's - Freeform, or - Freeform, pet play but not really, smutty smut-smut, so it's unimportant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: Don't hold it against him, but Lance has some very specific... likes.Always has done.But it's not something he can casually discuss with friends, and he's never brought it up with any of his past partners because he's always been worried he'd scare them off with some of the kinky shit he's into.Actually, pretty much all of the kinky shit he's into.So, the first time he sees Keith turn Galra, he nearly busts a nut right there on the spot because his boyfriend was already hot—for sure—but this?Fuck! It's like the Santa of Kink-mas reached into his head and delivered him the ultimate present.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 304
Collections: Klasix Master Collection





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/gifts).



> I originally wrote this when we held our first ever #DrinkWriteDrawKlance night. I posted it to Twitter at 7am, having spent the night getting very drunk and having the time of my life with fellow, drunk Klance writers, before I passed out. It was surprisingly coherent but needed a lot of fixes!  
> Six months later, I had requests for Galra Keith fics, so I was inspired to brush this up and publish it on yet another DWDK night!  
> Enjoy!

* * *

Don't hold it against him, but Lance has some very specific... likes. 

Always has done. 

But it's not something he can casually discuss with friends, and he's never brought it up with any of his past partners because he's always been worried he'd scare them off with some of the kinky shit he's into.

Actually, pretty much _all_ the kinky shit he's into.

So, the first time he sees Keith turn Galra, he nearly busts a nut right there on the spot because his boyfriend was already _hot_ —for sure—but this?

Fuck! It's like the Santa of Kink-mas reached into his head and delivered him the ultimate present.

He spends weeks building up Keith's confidence, trying to convince him that he's not put-off by his pointy, furry ears, or his tail, and at the same time he's trying to rein back his enthusiasm for it, so he doesn't instantly come across as some kinda freak.

He loves Keith with all his heart and, pushing aside for one moment the fact that this hits his number one fantasy, it doesn’t change the way Lance feels about him. 

After much discussion, and a lot of Keith experimenting behind a locked door (because he's too embarrassed to try in front of Lance), he eventually finds that he can control his Galra features at will. He’s even managed to learn to command some selectively, like changing his eyes, or shifting his ears, or forming the subtle layer of fur that covers his body. The hair is short and thin and incredibly soft. The one time Lance briefly touched it, he’d had to force himself to pull his hand away, such was the urge between his legs.

It takes Keith a while to recognise that Lance isn't just being kind to him. His eyes hold no trace of pity or disgust when Lance is looking at him in his Galra form. In fact, once Keith gets over his shame and _really_ starts paying attention to Lance's reactions, he begins to see another look in his eyes.

He's unsure _exactly_ what it is, but he’s had some guesses and decides he wants to test out a few theories. 

He starts off with little things, like curling up against Lance when they have some downtime, resting his head in his lap, looking up at him and gently nuzzling, rubbing into his thighs and stomach. Then when Lance brings his hand down subconsciously to play with his hair, he changes his ears.

Lance's fingers jump at first like he's received a static shock. He looks down at Keith who stares up at him with innocent, yet very cat-like eyes.

Keith notes the way Lance’s throat bobs and the gentle smile he gives him—as he begins to stroke and scratch behind Keith's ears—is a little tense.

He's trying to act like he's chill, but Keith's jacked-up hearing catches how Lance’s heartbeat is hammering in his chest. He nudges into Lance's hand and he might have laughed at the colour rising in his boyfriend's face if he wasn't so caught up in the way his expression is one of barely concealed lust. 

Keith's next move isn't something entirely controllable. It had been in his plan, but he finds himself unable to hold back the purr that starts deep in the base of his throat, and he knows Lance can feel it and he’s proud of himself when he sees Lance’s eyes flutter, and feels all the muscles beneath his head flinch and tighten.

You see, Keith has a few Galra traits that he’s kept to himself, and Lance didn't know Keith could purr.

There's still more that Lance doesn't know, and if this is how he reacts to his purr, Keith can't wait to see how he responds to what else he can do.

When Keith speaks, it comes out as a whisper because he's still unsure whether he's right about his suspicions, despite the growing evidence that he's one hundred per cent on the right track. He makes his eyes go a little wider as he looks up and asks, "Am I a good kitty?"

Lance almost chokes and it takes him a moment to collect himself before he can nod and bring his free hand up to join in with the other, "Fuck, yes... such a good kitty... my good little kitty..." Lance manages to murmur, breathlessly

Keith purrs louder and nuzzles harder as Lance's hand strokes his head and scratches behind his ears, eagerly. 

When Lance tips his head back, muttering curses to the ceiling, Keith shifts from his lap to the floor. He undoes Lance’s pants and confidently strips him naked before quickly doing the same for himself. 

When Lance automatically goes to touch himself, Keith stops him. He takes a wrist in each hand and pushes them into the seat either side of Lance’s thighs, then nudges his knees apart.

Lance's cock is so hard. It curves elegantly in front of Keith and as tempted as he is to go straight for the prize, he wants to indulge him—wants to indulge himself in Lance’s reaction to what he got coming. 

He wills the change from skin to fur, and runs his nose and cheeks along the inside of Lance's thighs, feeling him feebly try to fight against his grip as Keith pushes into the space between his legs with his face, making him spread wider with such willingness that Lance should be embarrassed.

Keith looks up at him again with wide, innocent eyes, waiting for the moment Lance loses it. 

Lance can't help but shift his hips, his cock desperate for attention. He looks down at Keith, wondering what the hold-up is. Before he considers what he's saying, words start spilling, panting from his mouth. 

"What's up, precious? Don't—don't stop, you were doing such a good job… my precious kitty is so clever... knows just what I like, and so, so pretty... Is my pretty kitty going to give me some more? Give me some special little kitten licks? I'd like that... be a good boy for me… show me—show me how good you are..." 

Lance stops when Keith surprisingly isn't shocked by his words and grins instead. His head tilts to the side toward his right thigh and he watches as Keith's tongue reaches out past his lips, seeming narrower than it should. Lance realises why when Keith laps against his skin. Keith's Galra tongue is harsh, scratchy. 

"Aaah—haa—ha!" Lance can't help himself from calling out in response to the sensation. It sends waves of pleasure up to his groin and he is definitely not going to last if there's any more like that. 

Keith's eyes fall shut, then does more like that. 

He uses short, quick licks to make his way up towards Lance's balls where he has to press down on his wrists harder to stop Lance from trying to push him away. 

He purrs as his little rough licks lap up the precum that's dripping down the length of Lance's cock. Lance hums loudly in desperation when Keith stops just before he's reached the top, and again, he can't help his words. "F‐fu-fuck, kitten! Don't stop! Don't stop, don’t stop, _please! Don't stop!_ Don't stop... you're such a good kitty...good kitty... good kitty..." 

At that, Keith takes the head of Lance's cock between his lips and pushes down his foreskin. He presses the back of his tongue to the tip and licks, good and hard, along his slit. 

Lance bucks up into Keith’s mouth with a harsh grunt. Cum hits the back of Keith’s throat, it’s unexpected, making him choke a little, but he manages to recover quickly enough to swallow it down. Lance jerks in short thrusts into his mouth, Keith flattens his tongue and coaxes the rest out, making Lance's hips shake, until all he can do is clench his muscles and hold still as his orgasm pulses through him; the sensation and heat of Keith's mouth forcing him to empty until he's aching.

When Lance finally feels the crest of everything come crashing down, he slumps against the armrest, chest heaving and panting for breath.

When he looks down at him, Keith still has his mouth wrapped around Lance’s cock. The slits of his pupils have blown out to black, lust-filled pools, and Lance sees the flash of wickedness before they narrow. It’s the only warning he gets. Keith sucks hard, making Lance spasm and jolt with a pitched cry.

He lets Lance relax, then does it again. 

"Hey, hey! Kitty!" Lance manages between laboured breaths, "That’s enough! That'll do!" 

Keith drags his tongue up, one final time, so slowly it's maddening, then pops his lips for effect. 

It makes Lance smile. 

With satisfaction, Keith watches as Lance has to close his eyes to concentrate on bringing himself back down—to steady his lungs and heart. "C'mere," he huffs, eyes still closed but jerking his head up to show he wants Keith up at his level. 

Keith makes his way up Lance's chest, lingering with delicate kisses as he goes, darting out his tongue to taste his salty skin, which makes Lance shudder. He wonders if it would be too much to lap at Lance’s nipples, given how oversensitive he is, but ultimately decides not to overdo it. He’ll save it as a treat for another time.

Lance slowly brings his legs up so he can lie flat out on the sofa and Keith goes with him, stretching out his full length on top of him, working his mouth up Lance's neck, unaware of exactly how hard he is until his cock is pressed against Lance's stomach. He rests his weight down entirely on Lance, trapping it firmly between them both. He whimpers a little with the pressure, and Lance uses both of his hands to stroke him from his shoulders to his lower back. It makes Keith purr again.

"That's my good little kitten, such a good boy," Lance sounds a little spaced-out, which fills Keith with pride. With the praise and the blissful way his cock is caught in the tight heat between them, he rocks his hips.

Lance brings his fingers up and scratches behind both his ears at the same time, "My pretty boy..." he holds Keith so he can look at him, now that he's beginning to recover. 

Keith purrs louder when Lance finds the sensitive spots on either side of his head, right behind his ears and down a bit. He rocks his hips slowly in response and feels Lance move gently with him, encouraging him. 

"My pretty boy," he says again, "so soft and pretty," he murmurs, stroking his head and ears now. 

Keith preens at the attention and knocks his head enthusiastically against Lance's hands. The gesture has Lance groaning. "I think my pretty kitty deserves a treat in return for mine, would you like that?" 

Keith can only nod with a hum and rock his hips a little faster, lapping gently at Lance's earlobe. "Good boy," Lance says, and pets Keith's back all the way down, dragging his fingertips through his thin coat of fir until they reach the bottom of his ass. He grips a cheek in each hand firmly, and presses Keith's groin into his stomach, rocking Keith’s hips forcefully. 

Keith groans in Lance's ear, the feeling of being spread apart and exposed as Lance rocks him up and down his stomach is electrifying. Lance shuffles a little, placing the tops of his feet under the soles of Keith’s and he grabs him by the hips. He presses up with his feet at the same time as he drags Keith up his body, then pushes him in the opposite direction, making his whole body drag up and down on top of Lance, his cock forced to follow the motion between them.

Keith is holding back gasps as the motion starts to make his gut coil. Lance can hear every little noise he makes, so he speeds up, knowing he’s close.

“There you go… does that feel good, Kitten? You’re such a good boy for me… are you gonna cum for me too?” 

Keith whines, starting to feel overwhelmed, and he makes his own efforts to slide his body along Lance’s at the same time, the full-body motion making him feel like he’s somehow using Lance to get off, even though it’s Lance that’s almost forcing the movement on him. 

“That’s it, keep going, my perfect kitty. I want you to cum on me… c’mon Keith, cum on me… cum on me… cum on me...” he chants with every long stroke of their bodies together.

Suddenly, it’s too much, and Keith feels himself tipping over, gasping loudly in Lance’s ear and pressing harder into him with fervent rolls of his hips as his body takes control and he humps into Lance’s stomach, over and over, his cum slicking their skin up, until he knows he’s spent. 

He drops his full weight on top of Lance and distantly feels hands petting his sides, his back, his ass. The soothing sensation makes him hum as he slowly brings himself to a stop. 

“Fuck…” Lance breathes, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, and… wow. He honestly can’t believe how lucky he is. He lets his fingers drag across Keith’s soft fur to remind him it’s real, to pull himself away from the fantasy and realise that Keith is everything he’s ever wanted and more. 

He’s about to pull Keith into his side to smother him with affection when Keith unexpectedly lifts himself up from Lance’s prone body and kneels over him. Lance wonders where Keith is going, but then he brings his head down to Lance’s stomach and begins lapping up his cum.

The sight of Keith licking him clean would be almost unbelievable if he weren’t experiencing the sharp, prickly rasp that accompanies it. 

_“Fuuuck!”_ Lance manages to say, at last. “Fuck, Keith... you’re so fucking hot, I dunno what I did to deserve you...” Lance lets his head fall back as he preserves the moment in his mind and he sighs with more than just the satisfaction from the relief his body feels. 

When Keith is all done, he finds his place by Lance’s side once more. He has reverted back to his more human semblance, but that doesn’t stop the contented vibration that’s reverberating in his throat. He’s never felt more content in his life. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Lance either, but somehow, they found each other. 

Somehow, through time, and space and intergalactic war—somehow, they found each other. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my Linktree to my socials is in my profile, so come find me!
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Caz.


End file.
